Don't You Get In My Way!
Don't You Get In My Way! is the one hundred and seventy-second chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Flashback: Kise tells Haizaki that he wants to challenge him for a spot on the starting lineup. He knows that he is not as good as Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, and Akashi, but he believe he can defeat Haizaki. Haizaki mockingly replies that Kise shouldn’t get overconfident—he’s always not serious in practice, but in a real match, it’s impossible for Kise to defeat him. Midorima asks Akashi if it is all right, and Akashi gives his consent. While Haizaki plays Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Kuroko look on together. Haizaki ends up winning against Kise. Afterwards, he leaves with Kise’s girlfriend. Presently, Kise is on his knees, utterly crushed against Haizaki’s power. Haizaki mockingly states that Kise was quite arrogant before, but he really had no basis for his superiority. Horrified, Kaijo can’t believe their ace has been defeated. Haizaki heavily sits down on the bench and orders one of his teammates to quickly get him a drink. Looking at him, Ishida thinks that the team changed dramatically when Haizaki joined; nevertheless, they are unquestionably strong-strong enough to take on a powerhouse like Kaijo. Simultaneously, everyone on Kaijo’s bench realizes that they are in big trouble—with the score at 51-63, the situation is even worse than they anticipated. Sitting quietly, Kise’s eyes give off a golden glow. He then speaks up to Coach Genta Takeuchi. When the fourth quarter begins, Kise copies the dunk Kagami used in when he first faced him. Nonetheless, Haizaki effortlessly copies it, jolting Kise. Haizaki then proclaims that he is not a cheap imitation like Kise—no matter how much he tries, it is useless because those moves do not belong to their respective owners anymore. Jarred, Kasamatsu desperately thinks how their moves become useless after Haizaki copies them and wonders what they can do. Watching the game, Seirin can’t believe that Kaijo is crumbling so easily—furthermore, the players are also moving strangely. In the stands, Aomine and Momoi also analyze the game. Aomine assesses that Kise has been copying moves for some time; he is carefully selecting from his stockpile. However, looking at Kise on the court, Aomine thinks that this is not the only problem he is having. Riko also points out that Aomine wasn’t the only one injured in the Interhigh Quarterfinals. Furthermore, Kise made his injury worse through overwork and not giving himself enough time to heal. Kagami exclaims that Kise won’t lose to such scum. As the play continues, and Haizaki shows off his talent, the crowd believes that he may be equal to the Generation of Miracles. With five minutes left, Kaijo is losing 53-70. Exasperated, Kise thinks that the moves he had chosen to use are running out. Suddenly, pain grips his leg, making him wince and fall to the floor. Looking at him, Haizaki derisively tells Kise that he was in the same position back in middle school. He also mockingly adds that he stole Kise’s girlfriend just to hurt him. Watching him, Hayakawa and Moriyama are furious at his behavior. The referee then comes up to Haizaki and tells him he is talking too much. Haizaki concedes and agrees to stop. Suddenly Kuroko gets up, and he loudly yells that he believes in Kise. Startled, the crowd wonders who spoke so daringly. Hearing his voice, an amazed Kise immediately gets up and looks into the crowd. Smiling, he then turns to Haizaki and tells him he has to say one thing before he claims his victory—frankly, he was fed up with that girl, so he was glad Haizaki “took” her. When the game resume, Kise proves to Haizaki that their styles are completely different. Kise suddenly gets into an unusual shooting position—with the ball in his hands, he shoots a high projectile three identical to Midorima’s. Everyone, including Seirin, Aomine, and Momoi, is left speechless. Kasamatsu thinks that in Kise’s current form, the Perfect Copy, he can replicate all of the Generation of Miracles. After Kise scores, he deliberately tells a shocked Haizaki that he can take all the girls and titles he want, but he has an important promise to keep—he has to get there, and Haizaki won’t get in his way. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Kaijō High vs Fukuda Sōgō Academy Techniques used *Ryōta Kise's Perfect Copy Trivia *There is some additional dialogue in the anime adaptation of this chapter. Navigation